In order to facilitate the detection of weak resonance Raman signals in hemeproteins, we have developed a multichannel Raman system which consists of a cooled SIT (silicon intensified target), a PAR OMA II console and a SPEX 1402 double monochromator (in additive dispersion). This system has been tested using cytochrome c as a model hemeprotein. The results clearly demonstrate that such a multichannel Raman spectrometer is more sensitive than the conventional PMT-PC detection method. We are currently employing this system to study the excitation profiles of low frequency vibrations in various hemeproteins.